ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Fist III (Bastok)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Gain your mission from Hieronymus. Select Supply Manufacture, and mission Crystal Fist III. *Speak with Adjutant (J-9) for details. He will ask you which craft you want to assist him in. *You will have to give him ingredients for 3 different recipes in the craft you have chosen. **Time is limited when selecting Crystals and ingredients. **You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the Crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. **The time limit starts when he tells you the item he wants crafted. * Report to Hieronymus to complete the mission. Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Ash Staff - + Bat Fang + Ash Lumber **Arbalest - + Carbon Fiber + Mahogany Lumber + Mythril Ingot **Bast Parchment - + Elm Log + Moko Grass + Distilled Water **Book Holder - + Holly Lumber + Lauan Lumber **Chestnut Sabots - + Chestnut Lumber + Sheep Leather **Chestnut Wand - + Chestnut Lumber + Bird Feather **Ebony Sabots - + Ebony Lumber + Sheep Leather **Halberd - + Ash Lumber + Steel Ingot + Wool Thread **High Mana Wand - + Mana Chestnut Lumber + Chestnut Wand **Holly Staff - + Holly Lumber + Sheep Tooth **Humus **Maple Wand **Oak Staff **Tarutaru Stool **Tree Sap **Warp Cudgel **Willow Wand **Yew Fishing Rod **Yew Wand *'Clothcraft' *'Smithing' **Bronze Mittens - + Bronze Sheet + Sheep Leather **Baghnakhs - + Iron Ingot + Iron Sheet **Cuisses - + Iron Sheet + Iron Sheet + Sheep Leather **Dagger - + Bronze Ingot + Iron Ingot **Darksteel Knife - + Darksteel Ingot + Oak Lumber **Faceguard - + Bronze Sheet + Sheep Leather **Gorget - + Sheep Leather + Iron Sheet **Hibari - + Lizard Skin + Tama-Hagane **Iron Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Iron Ingot **Iron Mask - + Iron Sheet + Brass Sheet **Juji Shuriken - + Iron Sheet + Steel Ingot **Knife - + Iron Ingot + Elm Lumber **Kunai - + Steel Ingot + Lizard Skin **Kyofu - + Shinobi-gatana + Tin Ingot + Iron Sheet **Maul - + Oak Lumber + Mythril Ingot + Mythril Ingot **Mythril Knife - + Mythril Ingot + Chestnut Lumber **Pickaxe - + Bronze Ingot + Maple Lumber **Schlaeger - + Darksteel Ingot + Darksteel Ingot + Silver Ingot **Twicer - + Voulge + Light Steel Ingot **War Pick - + Ash Lumber + Steel Ingot *'Bonecraft' *'Alchemy' **Artificial Lens - + Glass Fiber + Glass Fiber **Baking Soda - + Movalpolos Water + Rock Salt **Bittern - + Salinator + Distilled Water **Bronze Bullet - + Bronze Ingot + Firesand **Chimera Blood - + Lesser Chigoe **Coffee Powder - + Colibri Beak + Copper Ingot **Copper Bullet - + Copper Ingot + Firesand **Copper Nugget - + Panacea + Meteorite **Cornstarch - + Millioncorn + Millioncorn **Distilled Water - + Tahrongi Cactus **Earth Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Marid Tusk **Fire Arrowheads - + Slime Oil + Grass Cloth + Iron Ingot **Ice Arrowheads - + Cermet Chunk + Copper Ingot **Lightning Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Steel Ingot **Minnow - + Glass Fiber + Copper Ingot **Poison Potion - + Mercury + Poison Dust **Polyflan Paper - + Polyflan **Prism Powder - + Artificial Lens + Glass Fiber + Glass Fiber **Sleeping Potion - + Chamomile + Poison Flour + Sleepshroom **Vermilion Lacquer - + Mercury + Sulfur **Water Arrowheads - + Merrow Scale + Copper Ingot **Wax Sword - + Beeswax + Bronze Sword **Wind Arrowheads - + Colibri Beak + Copper Ingot *'Cooking' **Baked Popoto - + Selbina Butter + Popoto **Beaugreen Sautee - + Selbina Butter + Beaugreens **Eel Kabob - + Black Eel + Olive Oil **Fish Broth - + Bluetail + Bluetail **Hard-Boiled Egg - + Distilled Water + Bird Egg **Grilled Hare - + Dried Marjoram + Hare Meat **Lik Kabob - + Bomb Arm + Lik **Melon Juice - + Thundermelon + Watermelon **Pickled Herring - + Nosteau Herring + Dried Marjoram + Rock Salt **Pie Dough - + Selbina Butter + Rock Salt + San d'Oria Flour **Pineapple Juice - + Kazham Pineapple + Kazham Pineapple **Roasted Almond - + Almond **Roast Trout - + Rock Salt + Shining Trout **Roast Pipira - + Rock Salt + Pipira **Roast Carp - + Rock Salt + Moat Carp **Salmon Eggs - + Cheval Salmon **Salmon Roe - + Rock Salt + Salmon Eggs **Selbina Butter - + Rock Salt + Selbina Milk **Shadow Apple - + Faerie Apple + Coffee Powder **Spaghetti - + Rock Salt +Semolina **Speed Apple - + Faerie Apple + Honey **Stamina Apple - + Faerie Apple + Yogurt *'Leathercraft' *'Goldsmithing' **Aero Mufflers - + Mythril Mesh Sheet + Mufflers **Amber - + Yellow Rock **Amethyst - + Purple Rock **Buckler - + Mythril Sheet + Mythril Sheet + Targe **Clear Topaz - + Translucent Rock **Hiraishin - + Silver Ingot + Copper Ingot **Lapis Lazuli - + Blue Rock **Light Opal - + White Rock **Mighty Ring - + Sardonyx Ring + Mighty Sardonyx **Mythril Degen - + 2x Mythril Ingot + Iron Ingot **Onyx - + Black Rock **Palmer's Bangles - + Rogue's Silver + Silver Bangles **Poet's Circlet - + Copper Ingot + Mythril Ingot **Poisona Ring - + Neutralizing Silver + Silver Ring **Sardonyx - + Red Rock **Silver Arrowheads - + Silver Ingot + Copper Ingot **Silver Belt - + Silver Ingot + Lizard Belt **Silver Chain - + Silver Ingot + Silver Ingot **Silver Hose - + Silver Chain + Chain Hose **Silver Mail - + Chainmail + 2x Silver Chain **Silver Mittens - + Chain Mittens + Silver Chain **Spark Kris - + Mythril Ingot + Darksteel Kris **Tourmaline - + Green Rock **Vision Ring - + Amethyst Ring + Vision Amethyst **Wingedge - + Cotton Thread + Mythril Ingot + Silver Ingot Game Description Client: Adjutant (Bastok Markets (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (J-9) for details.